Electrophotographic photosensitive members are used as image bearing members of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses (for example, printers and multifunction peripherals). Electrophotographic photosensitive members each include a photosensitive layer. Examples of electrophotographic photosensitive members that are used include single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members and multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members each include a photosensitive layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport function. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members each include a photosensitive layer including a charge generating layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrophotographic photosensitive member containing a specific polyarylate resin.